


Slice me some Pizza

by HolyTeapot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Based on a real life story, Comedy, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, but he is weak, exaggeration for comedic effect, riku just wants to eat, sora is a food monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTeapot/pseuds/HolyTeapot
Summary: Sora the food monster won't give Riku a break. Kairi is there to comfort him.





	Slice me some Pizza

It happened so fast.

Riku knew he had to do something; he knew that he had to react quickly if he wanted to avert the attack, but the shock gripped on his muscles tight.

He couldn't move, his jaw dropping slowly in disbelief as Sora brought the slice of pizza - *his* slice of pizza, goddammit - to his mouth, wolfing it down in one bite.

Silence.

"Shorry, you didn't react, didn't think you were gonna eat it."

Riku blinked as Sora gulped down the last slice of his goat cheese and caramelised onion pizza.

He bit his lips.

He stood up and excused himself.

 

"Riku, are you okay?"

Riku raised his head from the palm of his hands where he let it rest, his internal screaming ceasing at the sight of Kairi.

He looked at her with teary eyes.

"Sora, he... he ate my pizza." he said.

Kairi gasped.

"What?!"

"In one bite. Half of it." Riku passed his hands on his face, his elbows resting on his knees "I had already given him the other half."

Kairi set down next to him.

"It was goat cheese and caramelised onions, Kairi!"

She started brushing his back, nodding.

"He never respects my pizza. He never respects my food. Last time he ate half my sandwich. He ate all the filling. I was left with the bread part."

Kairi sighed "I doubt Sora has a concept of property when it comes to food."

Riku grunted "I was so looking forward to it, too! I was saving it up for last, just so I could taste it for longer!"

She kept nodding "Where is he now?"

"Probably finishing the croquettes. He will be napping in forty minutes if I am right." She looked at him, he brows furrowed. Riku raised his eyebrows "Sora's food coma is very punctual."

She nodded "Good. We shall get you some pizza as soon as he falls asleep so."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she blocked him with her hand "No 'buts', I'll pay. We gonna get you some goat cheese."

Riku felt his eyes prickling with tears.

 

Sora woke up from his nap to smell a very good smell of warm fried pastry and melted cheese.

Still sleepy, he sauntered towards the living room, and his eyes fell on the coffee table where Kairi and Riku had put all sort of takeaway food.

"Oh, nice, curry puffs!" he cried, his hands already spriging to grasp one.

Kairi slap his hand, taking the plate away from him in one smooth movement "they are not for you"

"What?"

"No curry puffs for you! You had enough food for today!"

Sora massaged his hand, his eyes big with disappointment. he looked at Riku, who avoid his gaze and said nothing.

"But... I really like curry puffs..." he mumbled.

Kairi didn't look at him. Riku seemed to be focusing his whole capacity on his slice of pizza.

Sora circumnavigated the sofas and kneeled next to Riku, his eyes pleading.

Riku tried to avert his eyes.

He knew what he wated.

He knew what could happen.

He couldn't lose again.

He couldn't.

He could... 

"Oh, fuck it! Just take the lot!"


End file.
